powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Organic Constructs
Power to create constructs from organic material. Sub-power of Organic Manipulation. Variation of Constructs Creation. Also Called * Biological Constructs * Chagnging Constructs * Megamorping Contructs * Shapeshifter Constructs * Shapeshifting Constructs Capabilities User can change organic material (including their own bodies) into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Applications User can create any item they have seen or can imagine and have a good idea how it functions. Short list of possibilities includes: *Animating the organic material for various purposes. *Appendages **Multiple Arms **Organic Wing Manifestation **Prehensile Tail **Tentacle Extension *Armor *Barriers **Organic Shield Construction **Organic Wall Generation **Shell Formation *Building Creation **Fortifications *Duplicates of oneself. *Golems **Entities *Platforms *Restraints *Vehicles **Organic Imprisonment *Weapons **Natural Weaponry **Organic Bow Construction **Organic Blade Construction **Organic Polearm Construction **Organic Whip Generation Variations *Blood Constructs *Bone Constructs *Dental Constructs *Hair Constructs *Ink Constructs *Oil Constructs *Paper Constructs *Plant Constructs **Xylokinetic Constructs *Poison Constructs *Rubber Constructs *Sickness Constructs *Skin Constructs *Wax Constructs *Web Constructs Associations *Biological Infusion *Biological Manipulation *Body Manipulation *Constructs Creation *Density Manipulation *Elasticity *Organic Manipulation *Size Shifting Limitations *May be unable to create organic matter, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *May be limited to specific shapes. *Construct structural strength may be limited by the users will. *In most cases, unless the constructs are made of solid matter, they will return back into their original state if the User becomes unconscious, leaves the proximity or otherwise loses contact/control of the item. *May be limited on how complicated constructs they can create (ie. no/limited amount of moving parts). *May be limited to manipulating ones own body and/or mass. Known Users Known Objects *Naglfar (Norse Mythology) *Ghost ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) Gallery Comics/Cartoons Basil Karlo.jpg|Clayface (DC Comics) Metamorphia STC.jpg|Metamorphia (Sonic the Comic) uses her power to form metallic claws on her left hand. Cessily Kincaid (Earth-616) 016.jpg|Mercury (Marvel Comics) 200px-Venom23.jpg|Anti-Venom (Marvel Comics) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 410 page - Peter Parker (Ben Reilly) (Earth-616).jpg|Carnage (Marvel Comics) 406px-Toxin main.jpg|Toxin (Marvel Comics) 250px-Venom Sinner Takes All Vol 1 3 page 04 Anne Weying (Earth-616).jpg|She-Venom (Marvel Comics) Hybrid Marvel.jpg|Hybrid (Marvel Comics) Carl Mach (Earth-616).jpg|Phage (Marvel Comics) Donna Diego (Earth-616).jpg|Scream (Marvel Comics) Sand Man.jpg|Sandman (Marvel Comics) Spidercide Claw.png|Spidercide (Marvel Comics) forming claws. Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) can shape his webbing into such objects as hammers, nets, and ropes. Generator Rex Fists.jpg|Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) can form techno-organic constructs from his own body. 41183 1253229024998 full.jpg|Spyke (X-Men: Evolution) covered in bone armor Key Hand.jpg|Jake (Adventure Time) forming his "Key Hand." Inque Blade.jpg|Inque (Batman Beyond) Goop Ben 10.png|Goop (Ben 10) Shard.jpg|Travis "Shard" Crocker (Heroes) has the ability to make weapons out of bone. Games Alex Mercer Blade.png|Alex Mercer (Prototype) 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Twelve SFIII.jpg|Twelve (Street Fighter III) can shapeshift and form his limbs into weapons. Las Plagas.jpg|Las Plagas (Resident Evil) William Birkin.jpg|William Birkin (Resident Evil) 736px-Re5-uroboros-concept.jpg|Uroboros injection (Resident Evil) Ultimate Shattered Dimensions.jpg|Ultimate Spider-Man (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) Anime/Manga File:Kid_Boo_Regeneration.png|Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z) Lord Yao Construct.jpg|Lord Yao (Dragon Ball GT) transforms his left arm into a root and his right arm into a blade. Buusaga09.jpg|Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z) Cien_Fleur_Wing.png|Nico Robin (One Piece) can form a variety of constructs out of her duplicated body parts, such as wings... Spider_Net.png|...and nets. Ghost ÄRM lab.PNG|Most Ghost ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) are made from living creatures. Television/Movies thing1.jpg|The Thing (The Movie, The Thing) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Generation Category:Constructs Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries